


Now Playing: Your New Boyfriend

by jdreamix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft Mechanics, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Slight Canon Divergence, Song Lyrics, Suggestive Themes, Water Rising Video, smp live - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdreamix/pseuds/jdreamix
Summary: Schlatt goes through all the motions: insult, gay joke, fall deeper, insult, repeat. Anything to keep the thoughts of gorgeous brown eyes and curly hair from ruining his life.It's too late.A look into some snapshots of Schlatt trying to not be in love with Wilbur based off of songs that spark the love feelings in me.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 207





	1. Now Playing: Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery

**Author's Note:**

> Truly this work is just me having sad gay feelings about music and then projecting it onto characters. This is sort of an au where Minecraft is still a game but transports you into the game when you play. They still stream and do everything outside of minecraft but the game is just a much larger portion of their life. Most of chapter one is based on the water rising video they did together and even includes some direct quotes that inspired me to write. :) enjoy

_Now Playing: Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery_

_Oh, all my emotions_

_Feel like explosions when you are around_

A slap to his phone silences the alarm that barely even had the chance to go off. It’s routine at this point, but perhaps the speed in which Schlatt attaches the little sensors to his temples is influenced by just who he’s playing with today. Maybe he doesn’t take enough time to assess his bodily state because he surely feels it once he logs onto the world he shares with just one other person.

The pressure mounting in his skull was only rivaled by heels of palms against his eyes, like he was trying to push the not quite fleeting thoughts back into his mind. 

It felt like joining game for the first time all over again, his body ached as it materialized into the blue bed situated neatly next to a yellow one. A too fast turn of a head made his droopy ears press back in discomfort, fucking hell even his horns were sensitive where they curled around the sides of his face. Removing the comforting press of his hands, the oak planks of the ceiling seemed to taunt him with this fantasy world he preferred over home. 

A static ringing in his ears covers the sound of the birch front door opening and closing as the other occupant enters their shack. Unseeing eyes move to the oak door separating the two halves of the house when it clicks open and Schlatt’s heart shatters for the first time of many. Ringing has faded into the tinkling of raindrops on Wilbur’s glass roof and faint humming as the other man wanders in their limited space to turn his meager hunt into proper food. 

It’s been raining in this world for as long as he could remember. The water draws closer to their home- no, their _house_. He knows that Wilbur will suggest they leave, find higher ground, but maybe for a few more days Schlatt can live in this mirage of what he can never have. 

_Hey, come here. Come lay with me, while we still have time. Before it all goes under._ He thinks sweetly to himself, opens his mouth to maybe not pussy out for once.

“Hey, bitch! Stay on your side of the house!” _Dammit._ “That’s gay.”

The humming stops, only the rain remains. _Way to ruin a good thing, dipshit._

“Sorry,” that awkward twist of Wilbur’s mouth makes Schlatt’s frown deepen, ”I know. Not gay, just need the crafting table unless you want to starve to death before we drown. Not sure which is a better way to go.” 

“I’d rather drown than let you over here!”

And maybe he would believe that himself. Maybe he’d believe it as he drags himself from the bed to slam the door shut between them and the responding giggles still audible through the door didn’t remind him of his pounding in his head. The sound so sweet it clogs his arteries and brings what can be brushed off as an angry flush to his face.

_You’re a fool, Schlatt. A damned fool._

  
  


_Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you_

_I need you here to stay_

_I broke all my bones that day I found you_

_Crying at the lake_

_Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?_

_Oh, and if I could take it all back_

_I swear that I would pull you from the tide_

He left. He fucking left when the water got too high over the house we built together. Left me to rot away down here like some item you just want out of your inventory and don’t even have the time to burn. He left me to _despawn_. 

_Okay now you’re just being dramatic, he did tell you he was leaving and he DID ask you to come with him. You’re just a stubborn asshole like always._

This house is safe though, and Schlatt will be damned if Wilbur ever finds out how terrified he is of the water. He knows he can’t stay down here forever, eventually he’ll run out of food even with his three block wheat farm. 

And like, fuck me, right? Because today Wilbur is streaming and in his mind he can see what his webcam is projecting of his hair all swooped to the side and the little mischievous grin on his face when Schlatt tells him that he’s _fine._ He is fine, but maybe…

“You should come back. Down here, I mean,” Schlatt tells him, when the water rises once again.

“Or what?” 

_Or I’m going to lose my mind down here without you._

“I’m just saying, I’m nice and dry down here while soon you’re going to have to start swimming.”

“How about this, I’ll come down to visit you and then you come visit me while my house is still above sea level,” Wilbur tries to compromise while hopping down from his floating island shack. 

Warmth spreads through his chest at the thought of Wilbur coming back for him, but it’s quickly stamped out by his own fears. He doesn’t care that much, nope not at all. Wilbur can leave him down here all he wants.

_But I do care, oh god I care too much no no no._

All too soon the familiar click of that damned birch door sounds over head from where Schlatt digs out a room for himself. Just for something to do, to keep him from losing his mind. 

“I’m here!” Wilbur shouts across the house, “I held up my end of the deal.”

“Well look who finally decided to show up!” The sound of dirt being placed as Schlatt towers up almost covers his words.

“Why did you want me here so much? This isn’t just ‘I want to hang out with Wilbur’, okay. I’m back, now what?”

“I don’t want anything,” Schlatt gestures between them wildly,” related to you. Okay?”

A raised eyebrow and pursed lips make Schlatt’s heart jump from his chest into his throat and before he can stop himself-

“I just- I just care about you. I mean! In a strictly platonic way, I care about you and I want you to thrive. And I feel like the best way for you to thrive is down here. With- with me.”

_Shit._

The ringing is back in his ears and if Wilbur responds in any way other than the suddenly incredulous look on his face, then Schlatt doesn’t hear it. He’s already halfway back into his underground room and trying to find a way out of the situation that he put himself in before he realizes that it’s very dark and much colder than before. 

Schlatt may be a drama queen but Wilbur does _not_ like being ignored and it seems like he’s decided that the best way for Schlatt to come to the surface is to _destroy his fucking house._ He’s up to his ankles in water before the panic sets in. 

_I can’t fucking swim. I can’t fucking swim and my house is flooding and there is water at least fifty blocks above the house._

On the floor of the house there is at least one block of water covering the whole area and it’s clear from the distant speck swimming upwards that Wilbur smashed the glass roof on his way out. Fury and panic mix to a painful slurry as Schlatt quickly comes to the realization that he’ll have to go to the surface.

Axe equipped and only in-game mechanics aiding him, he pursues the only other inhabitant of this world. The yellow of Wilburs sweater makes him easy to follow and soon they’re both breaching the surface. The shocked look on Wilbur’s face is almost enough to make Schlatt forgive him, but not quite. 

“What in the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you do that!” Schlatt pulls himself onto the nearest treetops sticking out of the water.

It’s still raining. His slight struggle allows Wilbur enough time to scamper up to his new house and try to hide. He should be soaked to the bone but the game keeps him dry, it doesn’t stop the wind from blowing right through him as he glares at Wilbur’s smirking face up above. 

Even through his fuming, the pleased gleam in the other’s eye doesn’t fail to make his thoughts stutter. _It’d be so much easier if you’d just let him comfort you, dumbass. Just go be cosy in his new little house, you know you want to._

“It's almost like it was an act of desperation, Wilbur. It's like you can't live without me or something!” Shouting from such a disadvantaged position likely ruins the threat he wishes were there, instead there's an inverted display of his own feelings.

“I got you to come.”

Schlatt’s eyes widen and the blush on his face has to be visible from where Wilbur laughs about his accidental innuendo. _No, now is NOT the time for those kinds of thoughts._

“Just get up here, Schlatt. The water is rising again soon, we need to figure out what to do.”

  
  


By the time he makes it up to the house, the water will rise in seconds. Both men scramble to make it on top of the trees next to the house as the water stops one block below them. They stare into the seemingly endless depths below before turning to each other. Wilbur makes a move to talk but Schlatt beats him to it. 

“I’m feeling like this ends one of three ways. One, the water rises and we can't make it out. Second option is a lot like the first option, except we have to repopulate the planet. The third option is we leave, abandon this world and never look back. Find a new place where the water isn’t going to kill us.” 

_Please the third option, I’m fine with the second but I’d rather not be stuck here forever._

“I want you to kill me.” 

“What?” Only now does Schlatt see the sword Wilbur has thrown down between them. “I thought we were like gonna kiss or something”

At least that gets a laugh out of the other, it eases the tension in the last remaining land above the water. 

“Okay, where to next then? I don’t know about you but I’m a little bit tired of rain.”

“Anywhere you want, pretty boy.” 

For the first time in days, Schlatt meets Wilbur’s shining brown eyes with a smile. 

_Jschlatt has left the game._

_WilburSoot has left the game._

  
  



	2. Now Playing: Me and My Husband by Mitski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt tries not to let the little giggles Wilbur keeps giving get to him but its impossible to ignore someone that consumes him so completely. So he'll keep telling these stupid damn jokes even if no one else finds them funny. Wilbur is all he ever needed anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the SMP Live talent show, though I didn't watch much of SMP Live. The look on Wilbur's face is just too fond when Schlatt was telling his stupid jokes to not use it. To avoid any relation with the Carson stuff going on, I've replaced all of his parts with Connor :). Once again, I have gone through the VOD and selected some quotes to base this off of because they just do the hard work for me. Enjoy <3

_We are doing better_

_It's always been just him and me_

_Together_

_So I bet all I have on that_

_Furrowed brow_

_And at least in this lifetime_

_We're sticking together_

It had only been about an hour since the talent show started but the time seemed to drag on to Schlatt. Most people were just messing around and not showing off anything too special, aside from his own impeccable performance in Jawsh’s play. The contestants bored him, honestly. While Connor read off the remaining people that had signed up, his mind began to drift away until a familiar voice dragged him back to the present.

“Well, I didn’t have anything prepared but did you want me to do something?” Wilbur’s voice cut through the chatter.

“Yeah. I think you should.” _Way to tune in, buddy._

Over Connor’s shoulder and between rows, Wilbur’s eyes meet his own with a shy grin on his face. He looks so stupidly cute that Schlatt couldn’t stop his mouth from forming his signature smug grin if he tried. 

“Okay, yeah I guess I can whip something out. How about a song?” Wilbur starts heading to the stage as his guitar pops out from his inventory. _Does he always have that with him? Cute._

The crowd lets out little whoops and there’s a smattering of applause as Wil takes his spot near the microphone. 

“Alright so I wrote this song when I was about ten years old, let me make sure I remember it.” 

_Music that he wrote when he was younger? Hm, I wonder what it could be- oh no._

“Oh my god not the fucking Squid Song.” 

“It is the Squid Song!” 

Wilbur’s face lights up when he remembers the song he’d shared with him long ago. And well, Schlatt had always been a sucker for a pretty face and Wilbur’s singing wasn’t something to scoff at. Not that he’d ever admit to that. 

As Wilbur stars to play and the quiet upbeat tone of his voice floods the auditorium, Schlatt starts to drift away a bit. The contents of the song aren’t really what he cares for, listening to Wil sing is good enough for him. A line catches his attention here and there that reminds him of why he finds this idiot so adorable. _‘Squids are people too’, what a sap._ If sighing aloud wouldn’t draw attention to himself, he would be doing it already as the fond feeling in his chest wells up and seeks for a place to escape. 

His trance is broken when the song comes to an end and the theater erupts into laughter and applause. Schlatt joins with his own clapping, though it likely looks sarcastic as often he does. That feeling inside him still looks for a place to go and a compliment wouldn’t be out of place in this setting, so maybe it would be okay? 

“That was the only thing all night, that required even a shred of talent.”

_Okay maybe that was a bit much, but it’s fine. It’s fine._

Wilbur has the audacity to look bashful as he mocks a bow. Chatter comes from behind his seat as the audience compliments his musical talent. 

“Thank you! Maybe someday I’ll even play you verse two!”

“Play it now! Play it now! Come on, Wilbur give us some more,” Connor shouts a bit too enthusiastically. _Hands off, dipshit. That one is mine._

“Encore! Encore!” Schlatt tries to drown out the pleas of the other players with his own request.  
“Schlatt, I thought you didn’t like the Squid Song?” Wilbur asks teasingly, but somewhat confused.

“It’s better than anything else that’s happened at this shit show,” he crosses his arms and shrugs before returning his gaze, “You gotta give the people what they want, pretty boy.” 

_And I am the idiot with the painted face_

_In the corner, taking up space_

_But when he walks in, I am loved, I am loved_

The excitement from verse two of Wilbur’s silly song dies down as he returns to his seat and Connor looks through the list to see if anyone has signed up.

“Well, that looks like that’s everyone. Unless anyone else wants to go?” Connor asks the general crowd, who seem antsy to leave if there are no other acts.

“Should I uh, should I tell some jokes?” _Why am I telling jokes, why._

“Ooooh maybe you should?” Connor encourages him with a laugh, knowing exactly what’s going to come from this.

“Alright, I will then.”

The trek from his seat back to center stage seems longer with all eyes on him, but the burning stage lights seem hotter than before and he’s already nervous. However, once he’s situated in front of the microphone again he lets his persona take over. 

“Alright so, everybody seemed to agree that it was funnier if I just didn’t tell the punchline, so that's what I'm gonna do.”

As he starts out, the laughs are sparse but the more outlandish the sentences start to garner better reactions. Each line is delivered with a deadpan stare into the audience which only serves to increase the ridiculousness of the act. He only cares about one person’s reaction, really. So his next joke is just an excuse to see his face. 

“Where there’s a will.”

The joke lends perfectly to turning his head to stare blankly at Wilbur, who is laughing with a smile so fond that he almost cracks. Once the initial round of laughs dies down and Wilbur opens his eyes, they make eye contact for a long moment when Wilbur realizes he’s been the subject of the joke the whole time.

“Is he just lookin at me?” Schlatt can hear the question even up on the stage, and his eyes snap back to his own empty chair as the rest of the theater turns to laugh in Wilbur’s direction. Schlatt carries on with the half jokes as if nothing had happened until he hears a remark from that which he desired. 

“He’s so fuckin good, I think I'm in love, fellas.” 

Faint as the statement was from the back of the theater, Schlatt can feel his heart skip a beat at the thought. His next joke wobbles on the delivery, but no one seems to care.

“My wife just found out that I replaced our bed with a trampoline.”

More laughter around the room, but now his ears are straining for just one. When he looks over next, just a glance between jokes, all he can see is the top of Wilbur’s head. He’s hunched over, clearly trying to keep himself together, and the mess of curls on his head are blocking his view of the scrunched nose and blinding smile he craves the attention of.

“Wow, that’s got to be the fastest we’ve ever gotten to the accident site.”

“Alright, that’s enough, thank you for coming to the SMP Live Talent Show! Everybody out.” Connor tries to wrap up the proceedings but Schlatt desperately wants more of Wilbur’s attention so he asks...

“Can I tell some more?”

“No,” came the flat reply but he’s already made up his mind. 

Schlatt makes his way back to the microphone as everyone else files out, the lights flick off as the last one is out the door and he can hear the sound of someone blocking off the door. He doesn’t care, he tells more jokes. He stands on the stage telling jokes to the dark empty theater, maybe if he waits long enough someone will come back for him. 

While he spits out jokes, he stares at the dirt covering the doorway, wondering how much longer he should let this joke run before he hears blocks being broken to his left. Dimming sunlight spills from behind the form of the person coming through the side wall. It isn’t until the person is sitting in his old chair directly in front of him that he realizes that it’s Wilbur. Of course it is. Even in the near darkness, Wilbur’s wide eyed look spurs him on and if he returns the soft smile, then that’s no one's business but his own. 

“I dreamed I was forced to eat a giant marshmallow.”

He tells jokes for as long as he can stand it, even with the white noise of the other’s just outside threatening to ruin this bubble they are in. Schlatt tries not to let the little giggles Wilbur keeps giving get to him but it's impossible to ignore someone that consumes him so completely. So he'll keep telling these stupid damn jokes even if no one else finds them funny. Wilbur is all he ever needed anyways. 

“Wait, is that Wilbur in there?”

The question cuts through the darkness just as a ray of light does when Connor begins to tear down the wall. His intentions of dragging Wilbur away from who he and the rest had deemed a mad man are very clear. Others trail in behind him, and the magic is broken as Wilbur breaks their eye contact to smile widely at the others. 

“We never heard who won!” Several voices chimed together in agreement, all looking to Connor to make the final say.

“Who won? Definitely Wilbur.”

Who is Schlatt to disagree? He had said that it was the only good act just thirty minutes prior, of course Wilbur should win. 

“I disagree. I want Schlatt to win!” Wilbur protests, almost sounding offended but more than likely just being too humble for his own good.

Arguments break out over his statement but all Schlatt can do is sit on the edge of the stage. No one is paying him any mind anymore so he leans against the microphone stand, and lets himself let out the sigh that he’d been holding for so long.

_Yeah, I think we’re doing okay._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Me and My Husband by Mitski  
> As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated <3


	3. Now Playing: Only You by Sebastian Olzanski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt thinks that it's for the best, to ignore Wilbur and avoid his ever growing crush. But sleep deprivation and the other man constantly running through his mind makes him break for just one night. Or maybe ignoring him was doing more harm than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some schlatt being sad and angsty but also maybe giving wilbur some hints at how he's been feeling.  
> Song for the chapter is Only You by Sebastian Olzanski

_I don't need you in my life, I'm fine, I lied_

_I can't get you off my mind, I've tried, I've tried_

_You got those eyes, those hazel eyes_

_Looking for the one I cannot find_

New York City is full of bright colors, flashing lights, and loud noises, the difference between day and night is hardly noticeable. It’s not called “The City That Never Sleeps” for nothing, and that just goes for Schlatt himself. His sleep schedule couldn’t be considered healthy by any normal person’s standards given that now it's nearly 11pm and he’s headed to the grocery store. His tired state could be to blame when he catches sight of a familiar color distantly to the left. It would be embarrassing how fast his head whipped in that direction, if it weren’t for the fact that no other passerby paid him any mind. 

It’s a taxi. It’s a fucking cab rounding the corner that caused him whiplash with the thought of seeing the man causing his sleep deprivation. Hours upon hours spent staring at his ceiling trying to get the color out of his mind. Curse Minecraft, curse that damn game to hell. Every time there is a barest glimpse of yellow in the corner of his eye it reminds him of coffee colored eyes and high pitched laughter ringing in his ears.

_I want it to go away, I don’t want this to be my downfall._

A blush on high cheekbones and rosy, wine stained lips swim on the back of his eyelids when he takes a moment to calm himself, he can’t get away but he can’t get enough. It’s torture anyways. Trying to stay away from him only makes Schlatt think about him more.

The fact that he hasn’t spoken to Wilbur in coming up on 2 weeks is proof enough that it’s not working. He’s turned all of his attention on creating content that _isn’t_ the stupid block game and people that aren’t the object of his unwilling affection. He still thinks about him everyday. Like now, when he’s here, abandoning his shopping trip and heading straight back home in a daze. A path taken so many times doesn’t require thought as he finds himself back inside the comfort of his home in what feels like seconds but it is in reality about 20 minutes. 

It’s not like the embarrassment goes away when he’s no longer in the public eye, no. In fact, the feeling only worsens as his longing for the comforting banter that Wilbur is usually accompanied by is only amplified by the dead silence of his home. A familiar pit in his chest, one that accompanies his burning eyes at early hours of the morning, sinks its weight into him at the thought of coming home to another person in the house. But he knows that there is only one person he desires to welcome him home with open arms. 

Schlatt goes through the motions, take off shoes, put them away, hang the coat on the hook. All of his good adult things that he would never admit to caring about. Neglecting his home? Never. His own well-being? Perhaps. It’s not like there’s anyone around to nag him about it anyways. He’s on autopilot most days anyways, as he heads straight for his setup rather than the bed he should be in at this time. 

Without having bothered to turn the lights on, the screen is almost blinding when the computer monitors come to life. His eyes naturally drift to the activity bar, where Wilbur’s name just barely peeks from the bottom of his screen with neglect. Little green light, awake at ungodly hours as usual but Schlatt’s not one to talk. Does he break from the little forced isolation that is slowly tearing him apart?

_He doesn’t want to talk to you, he probably hasn’t even noticed that you’ve been ignoring him. You’re too attached._

Clearly his brain is at war with itself since Schlatt finds himself clicking on their chat against his will. He just stares at their last conversation from several weeks ago with hesitation, some nonsensical bullshit that he doesn’t remember the context to, probably too caught up in holding himself together. And now he’s typing, but what do you say to someone you haven’t spoken to in weeks and are desperately in love with while its 5 am for them?

_Schlatt: Hey._

Now he waits. Not his best work but it’s better than nothing. A ragged sigh forces past his lips as he contemplates what the fuck he’s doing, hat discarded, hair disheveled and barely keeping himself together. Curiosity killed the cat or whatever. He’s not expecting a response anytime soon so maybe he’ll finally get some rest after releasing the tension that’s been building for so long. As he pushes away from the desk, preparing to shut the system down once again, a familiar tone of a discord message rings out into the silent room.

_WilburSoot: Hey._

_Well fuck,_ Schlatt considers his options, _I didn’t think that far ahead. That was fast, was he waiting for me too? No. Just a coincidence._

He must have been staring at the screen for too long because another message popped up while he was still processing what to do next.

_WilburSoot: Haven’t chatted in while what have you been up to?_

_I’ve been avoiding you,_ he can’t admit to it though. Wilbur would ask too many questions and his whole charade would come crumbling down. So Schlatt is going to do what Schlatt does best, act like a dick and pretend nothing ever happened. 

_Schlatt: Oh you know, just some business to attend to. Important things._

_WilburSoot: mm, more important than me?_

_Is this a fucking fever dream? We flirt on camera but this feels weird, it’s probably just me. Don’t act different, if he wants to play the game then we can too._

Unfortunately it’s not just a game when he carelessly slips back into their banter as though he hadn’t actively tried not to do this exact thing. It’s just so easy to float away in the virtual embrace that is Wilbur. The weight in his chest becoming lighter and heavier all at once as he remembers just why he’d tried to ignore him in the first place.  
  


_Schlatt: Oh it could never be, pretty boy_

_WilburSoot: Damn at least buy me dinner first_

_WilburSoot: I see you've been working on new projects. Getting into the wii games scene huh_

Damn, talking about work huh.

_Schlatt: im married to the grind baby i know what the people want._

_Schlatt: what have you been working on then ? since you clearly know what i've been up to_

Wilbur launches into a summary of his new project with a passion that amazes him for it being 4 am in England. Nonetheless, he tries to offer commentary as if he hasn't been combing his every tweet, every update, or livestream. Maybe his isolation hadn't been going as well as he thought.

  
  
  


_You're one in a million, baby, I need ya_

_I feel like I'm outta control_

_You been thinking about me, so baby what's happening?_

It came as easy as breathing, talking to Wilbur again. They fell back into the flow of conversation as if there had never been a deliberate attempt to cut ties. Even as their conversation follows later into the night for Schlatt and even earlier in the morning for Wilbur, he can’t find it in himself to end the conversation now that it’s started. Everytime the annoying little discord sound warbles from the speaker it sparks hope in his chest that Wilbur is just as enthralled by his company as Schlatt is with his entire being. 

The later it gets, the more tired he gets in his already exhausted state, the less he cares about the weight of his words. Nearly four hours into talking and almost all caution is thrown to the wind, too much care, too much adoration, _too much feeling, its all too much._

_Schlatt: You know, it’s a bit early there. Shouldn’t you have been asleep when I messaged you? Consider getting some sleep, bitch._

_WilburSoot: Oh please, do scold me on my atrocious sleep schedule. It’s what? 3 am? 4? For you?_

_Schlatt: Hey now, no need to get so defensive, Virgo. I’m just saying man_

_Schlatt is typing…_

What exactly is he doing here, about to say that he cares for his well-being? 3 am is not exactly the best time for a confession that Schlatt himself has barely come to terms with. But maybe just a little nudge in the right direction, its not like Wilbur is going to remember much of this conversation after he eventually passes out right?

_Schlatt: Just makin sure that you’re taking care of yourself, lord knows you won’t do it. Sorry that I was gone for a while, I really was busy. We still recording that new mod next week?_

_WilburSoot: Awe big man Schlatt cares about me huh? Don’t worry, I believe you. Yeah we can chat more about it tomorrow if you’d like. You should probably head to sleep soon anyways._

_Schlatt: What about you? You getting some shut eye? Need your beauty rest, pretty boy._

_WilburSoot: Don’t you worry your pretty little head. I’ll be just fine._

Even if it’s clearly a joke, just the thought of Wilbur calling him pretty brings a rosy tint to his face. He hasn’t even noticed that there had been a near constant smile on his face for the duration of their messages, his cheeks hurt but he doesn’t mind too much. At least Wilbur didn’t really call him out on his clear affection, he could play it off as a joke later if need be.

_But Wilbur cares about him too, that much is obvious. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder and I think my heart is growing three sizes._

_Schlatt: Alright, you forced my hand. I’m logging off for the night. Let me know the details later ok?_

_WilburSoot: No problem! I’ll call you later. Good night!_

_WilburSoot is offline._

The burning of his eyes from staring at the computer screen in the dark comes to him full force as he begins to shut down his setup. _Wilbur said he would call._ Schlatt goes through the motions of getting ready for bed, truly just throwing on some sweats and calling it good. The cool embrace of his bed does nothing to stop the warm feeling still running in his veins, and he finds himself once again staring at his ceiling thinking of the sound of a voice 3,000 miles away. 

It takes less time than he thought it would to fall asleep, given the fact he should’ve been asleep hours ago. The last thing he thinks of is whether or not ignoring Wilbur for so long was worth it if it’s this euphoric to simply message him again. Maybe the pain of unrequited love is worth it if he still gets to hear him laugh and see him smile. 

If Schlatt’s dreams that night continue to be rolling greens hills, yellow sweaters, and a loving embrace, then that’s his problem.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback and kudos appreciated <3  
> Only You by Sebastian Olzanski

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this chapter: Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery  
> Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
